


For You

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits





	For You

"Special delivery for one lovely lady!" spoke a gleeful Manjoume, presented in a dazzling suit, complete with bow tie. He entered the office within Duel Academia, with gifts of chocolate and roses in his arms. "For you, my dear~"

Asuka smiled, expecting her partner's arrival. Alas, she shook her head at the gifts she was given. "What is all this?"

"I know, I know," said Manjoume, waving his hand a little. "I do this all the time. But you deserve nothing but the best, Asuka."

She giggled, oh that Jun. "You spoil me every time you visit me at work! You need to stop doing this."

“I’m your husband. It’s my job.” He sat onto Asuka's work desk with legs crossed, knowing he's not supposed to do that.

Asuka placed her items down on the desk, then faced Chazz. "We're not married yet, Jun," she said with arms folded, flattered by her fiance, but not impressed by his actions. She moved her head, signalling for Manjoume to get off the desk, but he just replied with a head tilt. 

"Jun, don't act cute. Off the desk."

He just smiled.

"Jun."

Widened eyes for maximum cuteness.

"Ugh....," Asuka stepped closer and placed her hands on Manjoume's shoulders, planting a sweet kiss onto his lips. The man hummed, placing his hands onto Asuka's soft face. However, the kiss was cut short, as Asuka stepped back with a smile.

"Jun, I have class."

"Oh, but my lovely Asuka~"

Asuka had to go teach her class, but couldn't resist to sneak in one more kiss for her soon-to-be husband. Lovely.

 


End file.
